Poisoned Rose
by yue-chan
Summary: Todo o ato tem suas consequências. Todo o segredo também.
1. Prólogo

N/A: Yaoi e menção de lemon. Além de uma boa tonelada de angust.

Riff x Cain. Não gosta? Não leia.

Poisoned Rose

_- Prólogo -_

O luar entrava vacilante pela janela, aberta mesmo com a brisa fria a castigar o mundo exterior. Tentava passar pelas finas cortinas brancas, iluminando numa mescla de timidez e curiosidade a pequena mesa no centro da sala.

Sentada a esta, dividida entre a luz e as sombras, estava uma figura de longos cabelos loiros e vacilantes olhos azuis. Suas mãos diminutas embaralhavam as cartas, os anos tornando os movimentos inconscientes e precisos, dando tempo a mente para que se perdesse entre pensamentos e pedaços de informação.

Os minutos passavam naquela sala vazia. A lua vez ou outra era encoberta pelas nuvens, condenando a jovem a momentos de total escuridão. Porém ela não se importava, pelo contrário, até preferia, uma vez que o destino mostrava-se tão obscuro quanto as sombras que a cercavam.

E as mãos continuavam a embaralhar...

A primeira vista, talvez parecesse uma brincadeira de criança, tola e fantasiosa. No entanto, bastava notar a velocidade e habilidade envolvidos no simples processo para se notar que era algo muito além.

Uma benção.

Uma maldição.

Porque, por mais que tocasse cada carta desgastada com adoração, isso não mudaria o destino daquele que tanto amava.

Terminou de embaralhar e cortou o baralho, usando a mesma mão para por três cartas diante de si. Prendeu a respiração, fazendo uma rápida prece, antes de virar uma por uma.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, enchendo-se de lágrimas...

Jamais, _jamais_ errara uma previsão. Era como sua mãe. O futuro ali sempre estivera, bastava saber ler. Infelizmente, dessa vez algo mais forte que o próprio destino parecia estar interferindo. Um poder grandioso e desconhecido, capaz de alterar tudo em seu caminho.

Pelo menos era isso que a pequena dama sentia, enquanto encarava as três cartas, as mesmas três cartas que lhe foram reveladas por toda a noite. Vez após vez, hora após hora, o significado de cada uma reverberava em sua alma. Sabia correlacionar cada carta do tarot de sua mãe, tecendo teias como uma verdadeira tecelã, não, como a própria Ariadne. Já revelara segredos! Já montara os mais sutis quebra-cabeças!

Nessa misteriosa e sedutora arte, ela era uma mestra, uma rainha, uma deusa.

A verdade estava ali, sempre estava.

Só que dessa vez não conseguia.

Os significados explodiam em si, as possibilidades fervilhando e transbordando. Porém sabia, nada estava realmente correto. Como se lhe vendassem os olhos, ela ouvia o que todos diziam sobre aquelas cartas. Ouvia mas não aceitava.

Pela primeira vez, havia algo mais.

Algo que deveria mudar aquela última carta.

Porque ela temia. Não por si, mas por aquele que tanto amava: seu irmão, tão querido e triste.

Cain não falava mais com ela. Na verdade, não falava com ninguém que não os médicos que vez ou outra entravam no quarto. Tampouco se alimentava direito. Parecia evitar tudo e todos, como se não quisesse ser visto definhando.

Mas a verdade, o real motivo pelo qual o desespero se abateu sobre o nobre já era conhecido pela pequena lady. Afinal, ela não era inocente como seu irmão tolamente insistia em pensar. E também estava longe de ser tola. Não, a pequena Mary já sabia há tempos. Talvez desde a primeira vez que pusera os olhos nele.

Sim, aquela bela pessoa, dono de olhos azuis claros e despercebidos e de cabelos prateados como a lua. Aquele que era o ar para o conde.

Riff...

Aquele que padecia na cama daquele mesmo quarto, do qual Cain se recusava a sair.

No entanto, perguntas como 'porque' ou mesmo 'como' continuavam inalcançáveis para ela. Ainda que usasse de seu valioso trunfo insistentemente, a pequena dama só sabia que não fora natural.

Suspirou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos infantis, a frustração pesando em seus ombros frágeis. Era uma criança, nada mais. O tarot sempre fora sua única qualidade. Mas, com as mãos atadas do jeito que estava, não conseguia se considerar mais que uma inútil, não.

Jamais poderia ser forte como Riff.

No entanto, até mesmo ele tinha seus limites. Limites esses que eram testados dia após dia, numa tortura cruel e agonizante.

Limites que pareciam ser os mesmos de seu irmão.

Porque, por mais que o futuro a sua frente fosse nebuloso, por mais que se visse cega pela primeira vez na vida, de uma coisa tinha certeza...

Se Riff não resistisse...

Se seus limites finalmente fossem alcançados e transpassados sem piedade...

Se aqueles olhos que seu irmão tanto amava finalmente se fechassem, não demoraria muito para o conde seguir o mesmo caminho, definhando ainda mais do que definhava agora.

Não, a pequena Mary não era tola, tampouco era pura.

Ela já sabia do laço que unia aqueles dois. Já conhecia a natureza daquela ligação.

E também sabia que Cain não a considerava algo digno. Sentia o esforço e a dor dele por esconder.

No entanto, todas essas preocupações não eram nada, se comparadas com o que realmente atormentava a lady. Não, isso tudo poderia ser remediado mais tarde.

Mas o tempo continuava a passar...

-O que fará Cain, se ele se for antes de você? - sussurrou, seus olhos não tão infantis se perdendo na noite sem estrelas - Se o céu lhe for negado e seu velado amor se desfizer num último suspiro...o que restará de você, meu irmão?


	2. Capítulo 1

N/A: A partir de agora as atualizações serão feitas de 15 em 15 dias, isto é, se eu receber alguma review. Do contrário não haverá previsão.

Poisoned Rose

_- Capítulo 1 -_

Ouvia a respiração irregular como se fosse a sua própria, sentindo o coração lutar por cada batida, cada novo sopro de ar. Levantou, trocando o pano quente, deixando que um limpo e frio descansasse sobre a testa suada. Com cuidado, dedilhou os finos frios de prata, percebendo-os úmidos mas ainda sedosos. Suspirou.

Três dias.

Três dias e nenhum dos médicos que chamara conseguiu resolver a situação.

Três dias e tudo o que tinha era uma pilha de venenos inúteis que jamais poderiam ajudar.

Três dias...

Nunca fora um homem de esperança. Finais felizes eram para contos de fada, os quais não lera quando era pequeno. Era isso que sempre dizia não? A verdade?

Mesmo assim..

- Volte. - pediu, num sussurro tão baixo que se confundia com pensamento. Sentia-se ridículo. Um verdadeiro tolo sem valor.

Era um grande conhecedor de venenos. Sabia a diferença entre incapacitar, ferir e matar tão bem quanto enxergava suas próprias mãos. Porém, nunca em sua vida aprendera a curar, jamais sequer tentara.

Mas agora, vendo aquele que sempre estivera ao seu lado preso na cama, tão branco e flácido quanto os lençóis que o envolviam, é que finalmente percebera o tamanho de seu erro.

Suas mãos estavam manchadas de sangue. Veneno circulava por suas veias. Era um maldito. Um bastardo que sequer deveria estar vivo. Porém, sempre que se machucava... sempre que se feria...

Não importava se por dentro ou por fora...

Mesmo que ninguém mais pudesse ver...

Eram aquelas mãos, as mesmas mãos agora quase inertes que lhe envolviam e protegiam. Aquele toque firme mas quente e delicado, que afastava toda a dor, fazendo-o esquecer nem que só por um momento seu passado sombrio e futuro incerto.

Paz.

O toque que só Riff poderia dar.

Quantas vezes o mais velho lhe curara? Quantas velhas feridas fechara? Quantas vezes lhe apoiara quando uma nova era aberta?

Mesmo que não pedisse. Mesmo que não quisesse.

Mesmo que sequer percebesse que sangrava.

Riff sempre estava lá. Passando noites em claro a sua cabeceira, preparando seu chá, lavando suas costas. Para o jovem conde era algo tão natural, tão comum e rotineiro que sequer pensara que um dia viria a mudar. Se tornara tão dependente que jamais imaginara sua vida sem o belo mordomo.

Aqueles poucos dias já haviam sido o pior dos pesadelos...

- Volte... – tornou a pedir, ainda naquele tom tão ínfimo. Enlaçou a mão fria, trazendo-a até o rosto com cuidado.

Tanta saudade...

Sentia falta daquele toque. Dos olhares preocupados que tanto diziam. Das palavras sempre calmas e gentis, mas que sabia poderiam ser tão cruéis quanto as suas próprias. Até mesmo o jeito de lhe chamar, o famoso 'mestre' que tanto detestava, parecia o mais belo dos sons se saído dos lábios de seu querido mordomo.

Não importava que os outros empregados também o chamassem assim. Não importava se ouvia 'mestre Cain' a cada movimento que fazia, não era a mesma coisa.

Porque não era Riff a lhe chamar...

E isso fazia toda a diferença.

No entanto, até onde estava disposto a ir? Criados não podem ter relações com seus senhores, muito menos uma desse tipo.

Algo imundo aos olhos de Deus.

Não que se importasse muito consigo. Já tinha a alcunha de 'conde dos venenos' – dentre outras piores – mais um pecado em sua lista não faria diferença. Porém, a menor das ameaças, mesmo que talvez inexistente, já era mais que o suficiente para fazê-lo voltar atrás.

Jamais se perdoaria se condenasse Riff também. A menor das insinuações era algo inaceitável, e pior que qualquer tortura. Não! Se recusava a cometer tal erro!

Porque não era algo que poderia enterrar e esquecer. Não era algo que poderia ser curado.

Nem mesmo o chicote poderia apagar essa dor. Não, nem mesmo Aléxis conseguiria lhe marcar tão fundo. Mesmo tendo chegado mais próximo que qualquer outro, seu pai falhara.

E, talvez, esse fosse o único motivo que lhe alegrara ao matar o próprio pai.

Sim, não tinha vergonha de seu crime, nem qualquer arrependimento. Não hesitaria em fazer tudo de novo se necessário.

Porque protegera Riff.

Mas, e agora? Agora que deveria socorrer e não envenenar, o que poderia fazer?

Ninguém lhe dava uma luz. Todos apenas iam e vinham, e Cain via. Via em seus olhos a desesperança e a pena. Eles passavam remédios e sorriam falsamente. Não se preocupavam com o enfermo, já haviam desistido do mordomo, apenas arriscavam palpites as cegas, tentando cair nas graças da família Heargraves.

Mentiras, farsas, ganância e máscaras.

No fim, essa é a natureza humana.

E isso era mais que o suficiente para fazer o belo conde perder todo o interesse pelo resto do mundo. Não precisava mais comer ou dormir, não precisava de mais nada.

Só queria o que sempre quis. Aquele que sempre amou...

Uma batida na porta tirou o nobre de seus melancólicos pensamentos, fazendo-o se afastar do leito por instinto, a mão que segurava voltando a cama num baque aveludado e inaudível. Pego de surpresa, quase não percebeu que seus olhos estavam embaçados. Enxugou-os rapidamente antes de abrir a porta.

- Mestre Cain? – e mais uma vez aquelas palavras tão estranhas e sem sentido aos seus ouvidos. – Posso entrar?

O conde se limitou a dar um olhar frio. Aquele era o novo empregado da casa - um moreno alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel – um jovem eficiente, mas não ao ponto de se sobressair, principalmente aos olhos de Cain. E, ao que parecia, também não era muito bom em se lembrar de ordens.

Porque, se o jovem herdeiro dizia que ninguém além dos médicos deveria entrar, então _ninguém_ entrava. Fosse a rainha ou o próprio Jesus Cristo, todos esperariam lá fora.

E isso incluía o distraído empregado.

Cain tomou a bandeja que o outro trazia em mãos e voltou para dentro, grunhindo alguma coisa no meio do caminho. Bufou, tentando aliviar a raiva, voltando para o leito a passos duros. No entanto, bastou encarar a figura que ali jazia que a tristeza o consumiu mais uma vez.

Descansou a bandeja no criado mudo, voltando ao lugar que ocupara minutos antes. Acariciou os cabelos claros uma última vez antes de deixar a mão escorregar até o ombro.

- Riff. – chamou baixo, sacudindo o mais leve que conseguia. Sentia o coração apertado por ter de acordá-lo mas não havia outra opção.

Os olhos azuis se abriram, fracos e desfocados. No entanto, seria necessário algo muito pior que a absoluta escuridão para que não reconhecesse mais sua criança.

- Mestre Cain. – disse rouco, a respiração ainda entrecortada.

- Shh. Sem esforço. – repreendeu o nobre gentilmente. – Quer água?

O mordomo afirmou e logo tinha um copo em suas mãos. Bebeu em goles lentos, tentando umedecer a garganta seca, apreciando o frescor nem que por poucos segundos. Molhou também os lábios rachados, na esperança de torná-los um pouco mais brilhantes.

- Está com fome? – outro aceno e o copo lhe foi tirado, sendo substituído pela bandeja cuidadosamente posta em seu colo tão logo se sentou na cama.

Porém, mal o mais velho tocou a refeição e seus olhos procuraram os dourados únicos e amados.

- Coma primeiro. – conhecia Cain muito bem, estava acostumado com sua teimosia. Mesmo que não se lembrasse direito dos últimos dias, a julgar pelas olheiras e rosto mais magro, sabia que o jovem Heargraves não estava descansando ou se alimentando como deveria.

Riff conteve um suspiro. Não queria ser motivo de preocupação nem de sofrimento. Detestava-se por fazer seu querido mestre passar por algo assim, logo ele que tanto sofrera, que não poderia perder mais ninguém que lhe era querido. Vê-lo nesse estado só piorava sua dor.

Mesmo assim, teria que engolir tudo e se fazer de forte, se quisesse ser ouvido por sua criança.

Porque Cain não ouvia os fracos.

Não, seu Cain jamais ouvia quem estava abaixo dele.

Por isso o mordomo sempre se esforçava para ficar ao seu lado. Nunca acima ou abaixo, só ao lado, sombra fiel tão próxima quanto uma respiração.

No entanto, como já era de se esperar, o conde apenas negou.

- A refeição é sua. – disse simplesmente.

- Acha mesmo que consegue me enganar? – cutucou, esquecendo de propósito um pouco da polidez.

- Quem está doente é você. – o mais novo insistiu.

- Se não se cuidar vai acabar me fazendo companhia.

- Não é má idéia. – provocou o nobre, os olhos brilhando, os lábios torcidos no famoso sorriso debochado.

Infelizmente, para Riff isso jamais poderia ser considerado uma brincadeira. As safiras passaram de preocupadas a sombrias tão rápido quanto um piscar, espelhando a alma de seu dono. E, embora não fossem nem um décimo de tudo que sentia, foi o bastante para que o conde se arrependesse. Aturdido, o jovem abriu a boca, porém logo tornou a fechá-la, desistindo de qualquer som.

O quê dizer? Como remediar a situação?

No entanto, antes que conseguisse pensar numa saída – embora tivesse quase certeza que não conseguiria – Riff tornou a falar:

- Não quero que me acompanhe. O senhor deveria estar cuidando de si e seguindo sua vida. Não é mais uma criança. Não precisa de mim para segurar-lhe a mão. – as palavras eram cruéis, o tom ríspido e baixo, ameaçador como poucos já tiveram o desprazer de ouvir.

Mas era a mais pura verdade.

Do que lhe adiantaria sobreviver, se fosse para ajoelhar no leito de Cain? Não! Que a morte lhe levasse primeiro, enquanto sua criança ainda estava ao seu lado! Que pudesse ver em seu suspiro final aqueles olhos tão belos e o sorriso verdadeiro, enquanto ouvia seu nome ser chamado uma última vez.

Sim, esse era o seu desejo. Seu pequeno espetáculo particular antes que as sombras finalmente o envolvessem e eles fossem obrigados a se separar.

- Vamos dividir então. – o conde deu-se por vencido, sabendo que no lugar de Riff faria o mesmo. Pegou a colher e a encheu de sopa, levando-a aos lábios do mais velho.

O mordomo, no entanto, olhou desconfiado. Não sabia o que tinha. E se fosse contagioso? E se...

- Mestre? – tentou argumentar mas foi calado pela colher, bem como o líquido quente a lhe esquentar o íntimo. Cain também se serviu, mesma sopa e mesma colher.

- Não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil. – foi tudo que o conde disse antes de continuar com seus atos, dividindo a sopa por colheradas. Uma para o mordomo, outra para si, num ritmo lento mas gostoso, que terminou por aquecer a ambos.

No entanto, por mais que Riff quisesse prolongar esse momento, apenas se deixando ficar na presença daquele que lhe era mais caro, o sono logo chegou, da mesma forma que sempre chegava. As pálpebras pesaram, a visão embaçou. O corpo todo amoleceu, formigando lentamente.

A última coisa que julgou perceber foi algo delicado tocando sua face.


	3. Capítulo 2

N/A:

Agradecimentos especiais a Salina Angel Kail pelo comentário. Como você pediu, aqui está mais um capítulo ^^ Mas o texto do meu profile não é originalmente meu. Eu apenas fiz uma tradução básica porque não acho justo ter o profile em português e postar coisas nele em inglês =/

-

Poisoned Rose

_- Capítulo 2 -_

Corria. Não sabia onde estava, muito menos aonde ia. Apenas corria pelo luxuoso corredor, como se algo muito importante o esperasse no final. O quê? Não sabia. Apenas sentia o coração alucinado, forçando-o a ir em frente.

Porque _precisava_ correr.

Só que o corpo não agüentava. Parou, arfando demais para continuar sua jornada, as mãos nos joelhos trêmulos. Olhou ao redor, confuso. Parecia que já estivera ali antes.. sim... esses quadros cheios de rostos sérios, as tapeçarias caras a cobrir as paredes, sim, já conhecia aquele lugar.

Mas porque tudo lhe parecia tão grande?

Cansado, a cabeça tombou, desistindo de mirar o longo caminho a sua frente.

Foi quando finalmente percebeu...

Encarando-o do piso de mármore, espelhando seus movimentos tal qual o reflexo que era, estava uma criança. Uma criança de cabelos negros e amaldiçoados olhos dourados.

O coração que já começara a diminuir seu ritmo voltou a acelerar com força total, quase saltando do pequeno peito. Os joelhos oscilaram ainda mais, indefesos ante a onda de pavor que consumia. Porque, se havia voltado àquela época, então...

A porta ao seu lado começou a abrir, lentamente revelando uma silhueta humana.

- Papai? – não era mais um poderoso conde que não se ajoelhava a ninguém, não. Agora só restara a criança solitária e indefesa.

Porém, não era Alexis que surgia a porta. Embora seus traços continuassem ocultos mesmo na luz, transformando o recém chegado num grande pedaço de negro, Cain sabia que aquele não era seu pai. Afinal o antigo conde nunca teve olhos azuis.

Mas então, porque sentia ainda mais medo?

- Fique longe! – pediu com voz infantil, recuando alguns passos até encostar numa outra porta. Ergueu uma mão trêmula até alcançar a maçaneta mas, para seu desespero, a mesma girou antes que o fizesse.

Abrindo a porta pelo lado de dentro, revelava-se mais uma sombra de olhos azuis, seus passos lentos e moribundos conduzindo-o até sua pequena vítima.

- Ah! – esquivou-se do toque por pouco, tamanho o medo que lhe controlava. Voltou a correr, os passos ecoando pelo enorme corredor. Porém, seus pés eram muito infantis, será que conseguiria chegar até o final?

O som de trincos cedendo e madeira rangendo começou a se repetir, eram tantos que encobriam tudo, do correr ao arfar do futuro conde, como uma poderosa onda prestes a afogá-lo. Logo não via mais nada além de escuridão e olhos azuis.

No auge de seu desespero, a criança abriu a boca. Precisava chamar o nome, aquele que sempre lhe salvava com sua luz. Sim, era isso! Só chamar e ele apareceria! Encheu os pulmões de ar o máximo que a corrida lhe permitiu, ia chamar, ia...

Mas a voz não saiu.

O nome também pareceu se apagar, vela frágil cedendo ante o furacão. Porque agora era só uma criança, pura em sua blasfêmia, sem ninguém para lhe estender a mão. Por mais desesperado que fosse, seu pedido não seria atendido.

Ele não viria.

E isso era mais que o suficiente para fazer os joelhos cederem e o pequeno conde desistir, deixando-se envolver pela escuridão, oferecendo seu corpo frágil e trêmulo.

As sombras tomaram sua carne, avançando como uma matilha de bestas famintas, lançando o pequeno num mar de braços e pernas, mordidas e lambidas. E Cain gritou, o mais alto e forte que conseguiu, a garganta secando e arranhando, ardendo como brasa mesmo que sequer ouvisse a própria voz. Seu corpo parecia entorpecido mas seu coração sangrava, perfurado pelos orbes azuis.

Porque sabia que eram falsos, réplicas baratas de vidro inútil.

Não, nenhuma daquelas eram as suas safiras.

Mas doía tanto...

Estava tão cansado, tão fraco para chegar a porta branca que sabia existir no fim do corredor. Porque havia uma porta branca, sempre houvera, agora se lembrava.

Correra tantas vezes para ela...

Porém, estava tão longe, tão longe...

Seus olhos pareciam tão pesados. Queria tanto descansar, só um pouquinho, só fechar os olhos...

_- Mestre Cain..._

Não!

Não podia! Não agora!

Ele estava lá, esperando, chamando.

Não iria abandoná-lo.

Obrigou-se a levantar, cambaleando no meio do mar sombrio que lhe envolvera. Lentamente se pôs a avançar, desvencilhando-se com custo, os dentes trincados pelo esforço. Sentia-se puxado pelas roupas e cabelos, até mesmo pela pele nua, mas não iria desistir.

Não na primeira vez que ele pedia ajuda.

Fechou os olhos, buscando qualquer migalha de força que ainda restasse. As pernas falhavam assim como a consciência. O caminho se estendia para além, muito além do que seus olhos jamais poderiam ver. Num passo em falso, mergulhou mais uma vez na escuridão.

-Riff...

Como num conto de fadas o encanto se quebrou, banhando o corredor com a mais pura luz. Todas as sombras sumiram, deixando apenas o pequeno garoto, cujos olhos tão exóticos agora eram feridos pela claridade. A sua frente, estava a simples porta branca.

Levantou com dificuldade, o corpo todo reclamando. Cambaleou os últimos passos, praticamente se jogando contra a porta. Respirou fundo e abriu.

Piscou, incapaz de entender o que estava acontecendo. Via uma grande gaiola dourada, forrada por cacos de vidro azul. No centro jazia Riff, parecendo dormir tranquilamente sobre uma grande cama.

- _Quem o prendeu?_ – pensou o pequeno em toda a sua inocência. Aproximou-se, passando facilmente por entre as grades áureas, entrando na estranha cela. Sentou-se ao lado do mordomo e tomou-lhe a mão.

- Volte. – sussurrou fraco. Havia um perfume estranho no ar, estava ficando zonzo. A cabeça tombou pra frente, uma névoa púrpura nublando sua visão. Em seu sono, Riff começou a tossir.

- Não respire... – pediu, como se o mordomo realmente pudesse ouvir. – Não...respire...

A mão que envolvia estremeceu depois pesou, esfriando lentamente. A tosse foi diminuindo...

- Não... – desabou sobre o corpo maior, a cabeça sobre o peito que já não se movia. Os orbes dourados tremeram e fecharam, enquanto o coração abaixo de si parava lentamente...

- Riff...

Nada.

Ele teria ido embora? Teria lhe abandonado?

- Riff...

Estava sozinho de novo?

- Riff!

Algo quebrou.

XxX

A imagem rachou, indo ao chão como um espelho inútil. Assustado, Cain arfava, vendo-se novamente em seu quarto.

No entanto, diferente das outras vezes em que tinha um pesadelo, o jovem conde não encontrou as preocupadas safiras que tanto desejava, mas desesperados olhos cor de mel.

A compreensão não demorou mais que um segundo.

Esquecendo-se totalmente dos venenos escondidos pelo quarto, o nobre pulou sobre o invasor, derrubando-o e tentando estrangula-lo. O intruso se debatia, chutando o ar e remexendo os braços em busca de liberdade. Contudo a raiva era maior, e logo o corpo desfaleceu inconsciente.

O conde levantou, trêmulo e arfante, a cabeça latejando e a vista nublada provas de seu estado. Teria matado aquele homem? Não sabia e nem se importava. Tudo que queria era uma amostra do líquido púrpura do frasco que agora via espatifado no chão.

A sanidade voltava aos olhos de gato, assim como a genialidade. Com um pouco de sorte, seus tão excêntricos conhecimentos enfim serviriam para alguma coisa.

_XxX_

- Maldição!

O tubo de ensaio quebrou, cravando seus cacos na pele alva e fria. No entanto, isso não era nada se comparado ao ódio que sentia ao se ver passado pra trás tão facilmente. Socou a mesa de novo e de novo, manchando o fino ébano com seu sangue impuro. O corpo agia automaticamente, obedecendo os comandos que a mente, nublada e distante, dava sem a menor consciência.

Não, o jovem Heargraves não via o sol a anunciar a manhã, o ferimento em sua mão nem mesmo os constantes chamados de sua querida irmã. Não, tudo que Cain via era sua ignorância! Justamente sobre um de seus assuntos favoritos!

A verdade dissolve o mistério, tornando-o pueril aos olhos humanos. O que antes causava assombro passava a óbvio num reles piscar.

Infelizmente, a razão não poderia eliminar a culpa. Não dessa vez.

_Eu deveria saber que poderia ser usado como gás._

E mais uma vez elas estavam lá: lágrimas tolas e não derramadas a lhe borrar a visão, deixando tudo disforme e incerto.

Mas Cain continuava a negá-las.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, na frustrada tentativa de se acalmar. De nada adiantaria continuar com isso. Tinha que se preocupar com o antídoto, não com suas lágrimas ou coração.

Levantou, caminhando até uma de suas muitas estantes de venenos. Abriu um compartimento secreto, acionando um pequeno mecanismo conhecido somente por ele e Riff. As prateleiras de madeira logo tremeram , girando até revelar uma outra estante, dessa vez ocupada pelos contravenenos.

O conde prendeu a respiração enquanto pegava com mão trêmula um frasco pequeno e empoeirado, apertando com cuidado contra o peito.

Era o último.

Tinha que dar certo.

Arrumou o laboratório, apagando todos os rastros. Não que alguém fosse realmente entrar ali, era apenas uma forma de esfriar a cabeça antes de dar o próximo passo.

Porque talvez não fosse o suficiente.

Percebeu que Maryweather ainda lhe chamava mas preferiu ignorar, saindo por uma das muitas passagens secretas de sua querida mansão. Sentia-se um rato por fugir assim porém não tinha escolha.

Não dividiria o tempo de Riff com ninguém.

_XxX_

Do outro lado da cidade um homem alto, de porte forte e elegante entrava em um parque. Se fosse apenas mais alguém de sobretudo talvez sequer fosse notado, no entanto, seus cabelos exóticos - tão loiros que beiravam o branco – atraíam todos os olhares para si.

Porém, não fora por isso que ele lhe chamara.

Franziu o cenho, observando o lugar. Seus olhos azuis eram tão frios que ninguém conseguia encarar-lhe por mais que mero segundo. E isso o fazia sorrir, um sorriso cínico e predador.

Contudo, por mais que intimidar os outros fosse uma de suas maiores diversões, não pode impedir que a raiva se apoderasse de seus belos traços quando percebeu que uma certa pessoa não estava no lugar combinado.

Cerrou os punhos, ouvindo o couro das luvas ceder lentamente. Se sua querida marionete não estava ali então algo acontecera. Uma possibilidade que detestava com todas as forças parecia ter se concretizado.

Aquele bastardo ainda estava vivo.


	4. Capítulo 3

N/A: Devido a falta de reviews as atualizações desta fic serão feitas mensalmente.

Poisoned Rose

_- Capítulo 3 -_

Riff apertou os lábios, contendo um gemido de dor. Estava tonto e mal conseguia respirar, a cabeça doendo a cada palavra proferida por seu mestre, ainda que não passassem de meros sussurros. No entanto forçou-se a agüentar, tentando entender o que Cain explicava com tanta empolgação.

- Me dê seu braço, Riff.

O mordomo obedeceu, apesar de não estar totalmente ciente da explicação que recebera. Porém, o conde não parecia disposto a perder mais tempo e logo dobrou a manga de sua camisa, expondo a pele ainda mais alva que o normal.

- Mestre...Cain? – indagou com dificuldade, a voz mal sendo notada entre a oscilante respiração. Entretanto o nobre não só ouviu como pôs um dedo sobre os lábios secos.

- Você vem sendo envenenado há alguns dias Riff, se eu não aplicar o antídoto na veia poderá não ser suficiente. – ainda que as mãos jovens tremessem, o conde falava sério.

O mais velho sorriu, olhando de soslaio para o líquido claro e cheio de bolhas de ar na seringa. Estava imensamente feliz com o cuidado e preocupação de seu mestre, mas era mais provável que morresse da injeção não do veneno, caso não o orientasse.

- Pegue a...minha maleta... – o mordomo mantinha um kit separado no quarto de seu mestre justamente para emergências. Cain logo a pegou, trazendo-a pra perto da cama, não sem antes lançar um olhar de agradecimento ao dono das mechas prateadas. Nunca fora bom com agulhas e estava nervoso demais para se lembrar do pouco que sabia.

- Use o garrote. – Riff começou a indicar os passos lentamente, como se não fosse ele a estar com a vida por um fio.

Assim o nobre seguiu, cumprindo a risca todas as etapas. Limpou a pele e tirou as bolhas de ar da seringa. Respiro fundo uma, duas, três vezes. Precisava se acalmar ou só traria mais dor.

Então porque suas mãos não paravam de tremer?

Percebendo o que afligia seu pequeno mestre os olhos azuis se fecharam lentamente.

- Finja que estou morto. – pediu o mordomo, a consciência ameaçando abandonar-lhe, deixando apenas a dor de deixar o nobre em tal angústia..

- Riff... – já devia ter aceitado que se aproximava mais dos mortos, sempre se escondendo entre sombras e venenos quando entre os vivos. Sim, os mortos sempre estariam a lhe cercar, compartilhando sua vida frágil e eterna, murmurando lamentos em seus ouvidos, marcando sua pele e roubando seu calor.

Afinal, era um Heargraves. Era Cain.

E não havia maior prova disso que a cena que se desenrolava ante seus olhos dourados.

O coração gelou, uma calma fria e cortante se apoderando de seu ser.

Cain, o fratricida. Deus punirá sete vezes mais aquele que tentar lhe matar. Mas sem a morte não estaria condenado a vagar eternamente, queimando sentimentos e memórias até que não sobrasse mais nada além de cinzas e vazio?

Até que não houvesse mais Riff...

O mordomo sentiu a picada porém, ela nada significava ante a dor que se apoderou de seu peito. O líquido lhe foi injetado, queimando pelas veias, até o ponto que gritaria se fosse capaz, no entanto isso também era irrelevante.

Porque Cain não estava lá.

Ainda que soubesse que seu mestre mal se movera, _seu_ Cain não estava mais ao seu lado. E essa era uma dor que jamais conseguiria suportar.

Tentou abrir os olhos. Não importava o quão fraco estivesse, precisava ver seu querido conde. Tinha que sorrir e lhe estender a mão.

Mas não conseguiu.

A última coisa que percebeu foi a porta sendo fechada.

_XxX_

A pequena Mary caminhava pelo corredor, buscando irritada por seu teimoso meio irmão. O viu a alguns metros a frente e já se preparava para correr ao seu encontro, despejando mil perguntas infantis e birrentas, quando percebeu de onde ele saia.

A pequena dama parou, sentindo os pés grudarem no chão, fundindo-se a ele e lhe consumindo lentamente, transformando-a numa bela e vazia estátua de mármore.

Porque aqueles olhos lhe encaravam abertamente, rasgando sua alma sem o mínimo de remorso, trazendo lágrimas aos seus próprios sem que sequer percebesse. A boca rosada se abriu, os lábios trêmulos tentando formar uma palavra, qualquer uma. Porém, quando Cain se aproximou, andando como se pisasse em seu próprio coração, a assustada lady não conseguiu fazer nenhum som.

- Fique com Riff. – o conde ordenou, como se falasse com uma relez empregada. Não via o rastro que deixava atrás de si, ou mesmo o caminho sombrio que se abria a sua frente. Apenas sumiu pelos corredores como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Era o início do fim.

_XxX_

Os dias se passaram e a sombria névoa que envolvia o herdeiro dos Heargraves parecia mais densa que nunca. Os animais do jardim fugiram, as flores pareciam se negar a desabrochar. Empregados pediam demissão um atrás do outro, os poucos que ficavam fazendo de tudo para não cruzarem com os demoníacos olhos de gato. Até mesmo o pequeno sol que ali vivia, a doce e vivaz Maryweather parecia ter se apagado, consumida pela angústia vazia que se apoderara da mansão e seus ocupantes.

No entanto, nem mesmo ela poderia entender, ou mesmo vislumbrar o tamanho do sofrimento de Riff. O mesmo Riff que Cain quase morrera para salvar, mas que agora ignorava com todas as forças, sua frieza, envenenando as safiras como nenhum veneno jamais seria capaz.

Mesmo assim, o mordomo continuava lá, lutando por cada segundo que poderia passar com seu tão amado senhor, recolhendo as migalhas que lhe eram oferecidas. Guardava-as no peito como o mais precioso tesouro, embrulhando-as na esperança de que, um dia, tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

Até lá, sua mão continuaria estendida...

Era nisso que acreditava. Era por isso que jurava, apostando sua própria alma.

Mas o mordomo não era de ferro. Por mais que guardasse tudo dentro de si, encarando o mundo com uma máscara perfeita e vazia, havia momentos como esse, quando Cain lhe dava as costas e saía, desaparecendo na noite britânica para só voltar ao amanhecer fedendo a uísque barato e sexo; que as lágrimas reencontravam o caminho até seus olhos e rolavam, silenciosas e esquecidas.

Em um desses momentos seu tão férreo controle falhou. Seus braços fortes se fecharam, envolvendo o corpo frágil do mesmo modo que fizera tantos anos antes, naquele tão fatídico dia. As roupas impecáveis foram amassadas e molhadas, a cartola e a bengala foram ao chão.

- Volte. - Riff pediu, a voz baixa e sofrida como jamais fora ouvida, os olhos fechados incapazes de conter o pranto.

E, por um segundo, Cain se viu novamente ajoelhado ante o leito, tomando a mão áspera na sua, rezando para que aquele que lhe era tão caro não o abandonasse.

_- Não me deixe..._

O nobre se virou, encarando as safiras tão tristes que se abriram em espanto. Sabia que as havia quebrado. Tinha ciência de que poderia até mesmo apagá-las para sempre se quisesse contudo, naquele mísero mais interminável momento, também se deu conta de que tais olhos miravam e sempre mirariam apenas a si.

O verde recuou, deixando o dourado ainda mais livre. Cain se esticou, ficando na ponta dos pés.

Os lábios se aproximaram...

Porém a morte, eterna sombra a assombrá-lo jamais o libertaria tão facilmente. Com um único e cruel golpe de sua foice, cortou o peito do jovem herdeiro, lembrando-o de seu destino.

Porque até mesmo Riff lhe abandonaria um dia.

O som do tapa cortou o cômodo.

O conde pegou a bengala e saiu, sumindo nas sombras da noite sem sequer olhar para trás.

Ao mordomo, tudo que restou foi recolher novamente os pedaços de seu coração, enquanto lançava um olhar vazio para o pulso direito.


	5. Capítulo 4

Poisoned Rose

_- Capítulo 4 -_

O chicote cortava o ar, chocando-se com a carne nua sem piedade. Sangue respingava no rosto de alabastro mas ele não se importava, apenas continuava a extravasar sua fúria nas costas da pessoa a sua frente.

O luar que entrava pela pequena janela tomava seus olhos, dando-lhes um brilho demoníaco. Um sorriso pequeno e distorcido brincava nos lábios finos. O braço se movia, de novo e de novo...

Ao pobre diabo encolhido no chão, só restara invocar a memória de quem o condenara.

_XxX_

- Senhorita Mary, por acaso viu mestre Cain?

A jovem recolheu as cartas com movimentos calculados, esperando que, por estar de costas para o empregado, este não visse o que fazia.

- Sinto muito Riff, não sei onde meu irmão está. – suspirou a dama, guardando o baralho na gaveta, voltando-se enfim para o mordomo.

_Ah, meu irmão! Como pode ser tão cego?_ – indagou-se ao ver a fundo as tristes safiras.

Riff percebeu o que a menina fazia e baixou o olhar, desconfortável. Não queria ser motivo de pena nem de sofrimento.

- Com licença. – e retirou-se, já percebendo a vista embaçar lentamente. Seus nervos estavam em frangalhos, não conseguiria resistir muito mais. Ainda assim, a sensação de que Cain estava por perto não o abandonava, impedindo-o de juntar forças e se recompor, o judiado coração insistindo para encontrá-lo mais uma vez.

Mas doía tanto.

_Porque não me deixou morrer?_ – pensou no ápice de seu desespero, preferindo os braços frios e descarnados da morte à indiferença de sua querida criança. Haviam se passado dois dias desde o tapa e agora seu senhor o evitava, desaparecendo com cada vez mais freqüência até mesmo no meio da noite, escondendo-se em meio a sombras tão profundas e escuras que nem mesmo Riff conseguia encontra-lo.

Porém continuava por perto, tão próximo que os sentidos do mais velho tiniam, reagindo a conhecida presença.

Suspirou, balançando a cabeça lentamente. Conhecia-se muito bem, quase tão bem quanto conhecia o conde. Sabia que teria de por em palavras para que Cain entendesse, e sabia que sofreria muito com isso. O único real obstáculo para o mordomo era sua momentânea incapacidade de prever as reações do jovem.

Infelizmente, esse era justamente um de seus piores medos.

Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Mentalmente, começou a rever os lugares em que já havia procurado. Seu mestre não queria ser encontrado, e isso lhe dava algumas idéias. Decidido, rumou para a parte mais escura do jardim.

_XxX_

- Quem lhe mandou?

O prisioneiro quase sorriu com a pergunta. Era a primeira vez que seu captor falava, no que lhe parecia uma semana de cativeiro. Contudo, isso não o faria responder.

O chicote estalou em suas costas, mostrando a impaciência daquele que lhe interrogava.

- Você sabe quem me mandou, mas será que consegue se lembrar? Afinal, nós dois sabemos que de nobre você só tem o título. – a língua ferina fazia seu trabalho, destilando veneno a cada palavra.

Uma nova chicotada. Um sorriso de escárnio.

- Ora, não se zangue! Todo mundo sabe disso. – fingiu medo por um segundo, só para depois voltar a arrogância – Não é difícil lembrar de um pirralho nobre nos prostíbulos da cidade. Me diga, ainda gosta de putas de olhos azuis?

- Maldito!

E mais uma vez choveram chicotadas sobre a carne já maltratada. Só que não importava mais o quanto se esforçasse, não conseguia apagar o sorriso de seu prisioneiro.

Porque era verdade.

Desde a primeira vez que o abraçara pocessivamente, colando os corpos não como protegido e protetor, mas como amantes fogosos, as mãos grandes e firmes a lhe marcar a cintura, o pescoço oferecido apenas para si. Sim, desde aqueles poucos segundos em que se fingia permitiu sentir algo mais...¹

As coisas haviam mudado, transformando o puro no libidinoso, fazendo do laço maldição. Depois disso não teve escolha que não partilhar o leito de todos que se ofereciam na noite londrina, fossem homens ou mulheres. Ainda que rebaixados a reles animais no cio, não faria diferença. Precisava disso para poder esquecer, para tentar esquecer.

Mas não importava com quem fosse. Quando o clímax chegava e o auto-controle finalmente se esvaia, eis que a boca se abria por vontade própria, clamando num misto de fúria, prazer e desespero o nome daquele cujo rosto via sobre as pálpebras cerradas.

- Como era mesmo? – o moreno provocava, divertindo-se ao fazer mil caras enquanto os olhos de mel transbordavam de malícia – Ah, sim! Riff! Riiiff!

O chicote caiu da mão de Cain.

Uma lágrima rolou.

Os punhos foram cerrados e tudo se tornou rubro.

_XxX_

Era uma vez um belo anjo caído. Um ser banhado em luxúria e mistério, alcançado apenas pelo ouro e pela prata. Um homem cujo orgulho e ambição não tinham limites, superando a fama que incendiava as casas de prazer e até mesmo a fortuna dos poucos que conseguiam ocupar seu leito. Porque todos o queriam. De novo e de novo e de novo. Pobres diabos viciados e moribundos, tolos que acreditavam possuir o anjo a cada noite que esvaziavam sua carteira. Ah, a ilusão dos pobres mortais! Tão doce e sofisticada como o mais caro vinho, embriagando-o tanto que chegava a gargalhar.

Porque a pérola da noite, o famoso e desejado Blue Rose não era possuído por ninguém. Não, ele apenas possuía, pegando o que queria e quando queria, não deixando mais que uma pilha de corpos secos para trás.

Era assim que sempre deveria ser.

Porém houve uma noite, a fatídica noite que passara com o menino de olhos da gato, em que provara do próprio veneno. Ah, aquele maldito garoto! Ele se atrevera a trata-lo como uma meretriz qualquer, tomando as rédeas e gritando o nome de outro! Demônio em pele infante! Apenas olhar para o anjo já era pecado, mas o bastardo não se importava! Parecia desafiar o próprio Deus a condena-lo por dormir com uma de suas criações. Usara e abusara, quebrando seu orgulho, abandonando-o para, pela primeira vez, acordar sozinho.

Sim, esses foram os erros.

Cain por não perceber o quanto se expora.

Blue Rose por ignorar o que realmente importava.

Agora, enquanto o conde rechaçava a mão que lhe era oferecida, o anjo condenava seu salvador a morte.

O quê poderia restar no fim?

Nenhum dos dois percebia o que tinha a perder. Apenas caminhavam, lado a lado, rumo ao abismo que teimavam não enxergar. Conseguiriam perceber a tempo? Poderiam ser salvos?

O moreno duvidava, apesar de desejar com toda a alma. Sim, logo ele, cujo amor fora desprezado antes mesmo de ser notado, rezava pelo final feliz das duas pessoas que mais lhe feriram. Principalmente por aquele anjo esquecido e condenado.

Fechou os olhos, usando de seu último suspiro para fazer uma pequena prece, pedindo com tudo que lhe restara para que o mesmo Deus que banira seu anjo o aceitasse nos braços outra vez.

Porque olhos fechados não velam das sombras. Mãos inertes não cobrem os adormecidos. Corpos mortos não aquecem.

Porque a única coisa que deixaria para trás era uma pequena lágrima...

...e porque sabia que ninguém iria notar...

_XxX_

- Cain!

Uma mão forte segurou seu pulso, travando o movimento com brusquidão. Levantou o rosto e viu os fios prateados brilhando ante o luar, porém não viu as safiras, escondidas pelo mordomo fitar o chão.

O jovem Heargraves piscou, lentamente recuperando o controle sobre si mesmo. Encarou o local onde tão furiosamente socava – ou pelo menos achava que o fizera, não tinha certeza – e não viu nada além de uma massa disforme salpicada de pontos brancos, misturada a terra que parecia empapada.

Não...

Livrou-se do aperto de Riff e trouxe ambas as mãos a frente do rosto. Viu luvas rasgadas e pele ferida, tudo coberto pela mesma mistura repugnante e crua. A dor lhe tomava cada movimento, enfraquecendo-o ao ponto de que cairia sobre o que sobrara do homem, caso o empregado não o tivesse segurado.

O serviçal soltou um suspiro cansado. Ajudou seu mestre a se erguer e o pegou no colo, saindo da pequena cela conhecida somente por eles e ganhando o jardim escuro e agourento mais uma vez. No caminho, nada foi dito. Nem mesmo a batida dos corações agora tão próximos conseguia vencer o silêncio. Os olhos também se recusavam a se encontrar, separando os dois ainda mais, partindo a corrente que os unia e que se tornara por demais pesada.

Quando, depois do que pareceu a ambos uma eternidade, finalmente chegaram ao pequeno córrego nos limites da propriedade, Cain foi posto no chão. Riff se abaixou, usando de uma pedra para apoiar o joelho e não sujar sua sempre imaculada roupa, e tratou de remover o que sobrara das luvas de seu senhor.

O conde mordeu o lábio. O toque do mais velho nunca fora tão frio.

Terminada a tarefa, o mordomo as lavou, eliminando qualquer vestígio de sangue. Depois tirou um lenço branco de um dos bolsos e o molhou, limpando os ferimentos nas mãos pequenas e trêmulas. Ficou surpreso ao ver uma ferida mal cicatrizada em uma das palmas mas não disse nada.

- Ele tentou te matar, Riff. – o nobre se justificou, quando achou que já poderia controlar a própria voz.

- Não me use como desculpa. – rebateu o mais velho, finalmente expondo as safiras, junto com todo o ódio e desgosto que lhe corroíam a alma.

- Mas...

- Me diga, por acaso devo começar a chamar-lhe mestre Alexis?

- Como se atreve? – indignado, Cain recolheu a mão com brusquidão e se afastou um passo.

- Não Cain, como você se atreve! Entendo que queira me punir, mas não há motivo para maltratar a senhorita Mary ou qualquer outro! – Riff a essa altura já havia se levantado, usando de todo o seu tamanho para intimidar seu senhor. E estava conseguindo.

- E porque não deveria? Você estava a um passo de me abandonar Riff! Mas insistia para que eu continuasse essa existência maldita sem você! Pois bem, atendi seu pedido! Matei meu coração naquela noite, espero que estejas satis...

O baque foi sentido com um gemido de dor. Confuso, piscou, tentando clarear a vista, sem entender direito por que sua face ardia tanto. No fundo de sua mente perturbada, um som rápido e cortante ecoava de novo e de novo, tentando fazer algum sentido. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber o que realmente acontecera.

Perceber e sofrer.

- Se fosse você naquela cama, teria me pedido para acompanhá-lo? Ah, não se engane, eu o faria de bom grado. Mas você teria pedido, Cain? – o sussurro era baixo e hipnótico, tal qual o silvo de uma cobra prestes a atacar – Ou teria preferido que eu amparasse a pequena Mary, protegendo-a dos olhares que ela tanto atrai e que você tanto teme?

- ... – o jovem baixou os olhos já embaçados, um filete de sangue escorrendo por seus lábios finos. A mente em frangalhos bem que tentava persistir, procurando uma saída da cova que ele mesmo cavara, mas não havia. Riff estava certo.

Riff sempre estivera certo.

O homem de cabelos prata deu as costas para seu mestre e cerrou os punhos, a cabeça antes erguida em desafio agora cedendo ante tristeza e desolação.

- Ela é sua irmã, Cain. –disse num tom ameno e cansado, quase arrependido – Eu não passo de um empregado que esqueceu o seu lugar. Por favor não confunda as coisas. – _É ela que merece seu amor._

O nobre se sentou no chão em que fora lançado, sequer registrando a terra que lhe manchava ainda mais as vestes já sujas. O serviçal continuou impassível, parado a poucos passos de distância mas tão longe, tão longe...

Porque Riff descobrira seu segredo mais sórdido e cruel, a única coisa que realmente quisera esconder de seu amado. A única coisa que o faria perde-lo...

- Riff... você nega meus sentimentos?

Um suspiro pesado foi ouvido. Queria tanto se alegrar com tal declaração. Abraçar bem firme aquele corpo pequeno e frágil, olhar fundo nos olhos dourados...

...beijá-lo outra vez...

...tê-lo só para si...

...amá-lo...

- Tem idéia do que pode acontecer se lhe ouvirem? –_ Você não sabe o que está em jogo_.

- Você nega Riff? – a suspeita começava a brotar, regada pela esperança e crescendo a olhos vistos. De repente era como se tudo fizesse sentido. A proteção e o carinho, o beijo e a mágoa. Tudo. Levantou.

As safiras se fecharam com força, tentando fugir da armadilha que seus próprios sentimentos lhe prenderam. Tinha mesmo que negar? Dar o golpe de misericórdia no pobre e vacilante coração de sua criança?

- Cain. – _Pare de se arriscar por minha causa!_

- Riff! – puxou o braço do maior com toda a força, sequer notando a dor em suas mãos. Os olhos azuis se abriram em choque, incapazes de fugir dos esverdeados.

Desespero versus sensatez.

Medo versus proteção.

Amor versus razão.

Havia um caminho que enterraria as as lágrimas, deixando para trás todo sofrimento e conduzindo ambos a um futuro próspero e aceitável. Mas um era Cain, o amaldiçoado conde Heargraves. O outro era Riff, sombra fiel e suicida.

Só restara uma direção a seguir.

O trouxe para si, tão brusco que ouviu um gemido abafado e dolorido. Mas não se importou, nada no mundo o faria soltá-lo.

- Como poderia, se lhe amo desde a primeira vez que o vi?

Os olhos se fecharam, rendidos.

Os lábios se encontraram, selando a sentença.

_xXx_

¹ = referência a Kafka (página 72), em que Cain se faz de vampira e tenta morder Riff.


	6. Chapter 5

N/A: Nunca pensei que continuaria essa história. Para ser sincera, até pensei em deletá-la pela falta de reviews (mesmo com ela já praticamente finalizada no meu pc). Mas, eis que surge uma remanescente! **Carol1408**, pode se considerar a fada madrinha dessa fic! Depois de praticamente nove meses (um parto!), suas palavras me fizeram animar as coisas por aqui. Por isso, fique esperta, porque agora você não vai ficar nem 15 dias sem uma atualização! XD

E **Salina Angel Kail**, eu não esqueci de você não, viu? Espero que você consiga terminar de ler essa estória. ^^

* * *

Poisoned Rose

_- Capítulo 5 -_

O jovem mensageiro bateu a porta, sentindo-se mínimo ante a imponente mansão. Seus olhos grandes e brilhantes miravam tudo com uma curiosidade inocente, quase infantil, porém, sempre procurando se manter no limite 'aceitável'. Não podia se esquecer de quem era o território em que estava agora.

A grande e decorada porta se abriu, revelando a forma singela de uma empregada. O jovem a encarou um instante antes de seguir a etiqueta, cumprimentando-a como era apropriado. Entregou-lhe o envelope que carregava e depois se foi, refazendo o caminho pelo qual viera.

Um dos poucos, é verdade. O que o teria salvo? Inocência? Sorte, talvez?

Os lábios finos se curvaram no conhecido sorriso. Balançou a cabeça. A quem queria enganar? A única pessoa com quem se importava agora era o belo anjo de cabelos prata que dormia entregue em seus lençóis.

Cain saiu da janela, fechando a cortina com cuidado. Riff parecia tão cansado, era a primeira vez que o via perder a hora em anos de convivência. De fato, chegara a duvidar algumas vezes se o mordomo realmente dormia mas, ao menos dessa vez, sabia dos motivos.

Afinal, por mais que se tenha certa...experiência, por assim dizer, não é fácil enterrar um corpo, apagando qualquer mínima evidência ainda que num jardim abandonado e escuro. Apesar de acostumado com o trabalho pesado, desgastante seria muito pouco para se descrever a situação, principalmente quando o mais velho insistia em não envolver o nobre.

O conde suspirou, desfazendo o sorriso e encarando as próprias mãos. Não se importava com sua aparência ou tamanho, mas não gostava de ser tratado como algo delicado e puro. As feridas em suas mãos e as cicatrizes em suas costas eram provas, cruéis porém inegáveis que, se um dia de fato o fora, há muito deixara de ser.

Uma batida interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Mestre Cain, está acordado? – indagou uma voz feminina. Na cama, Riff se mexeu.

O jovem herdeiro abriu um pouco a porta, apenas o suficiente para que a serviçal visse seus cabelos desgrenhados e olhar irritado. Não que realmente estivesse incomodado, era apenas sua diversão matinal.

A criada se assustou, empalidecendo de imediato. Sussurrou algumas meias palavras apressadas e lhe estendeu um envelope, retirando-se atrapalhadamente.

Cain sorriu e se recolheu.

- Se continuar assim, serei o único empregado desta casa. – comentou uma voz suave. O conde sorriu ainda mais, verdadeira satisfação brilhando em seus olhos de gato.

- Não seria má idéia. – provocou enquanto caminhava até a cama, fingindo brincar com o envelope de veludo negro que acabara de receber.

- Uma carta? A essa hora da manhã?

- Já são quase nove horas, Riff.

- O quê? – sentou-se na cama num pulo, as safiras arregaladas tentando contabilizar o número de tarefas que estariam atrasadas. Nunca acordara tão tarde! Precisava dar um jeito de se arrumar e começar o trabalho, não podia deixar os outros empregados perambulando sozinhos e...

- Shh. – um dedo pequeno foi posto em seus lábios, impedindo qualquer reação e freando a crescente onda de pânico. Mesmo assim Cain fez questão de se sentar no colo do mordomo, como que para ter certeza de que ele não iria lhe escapar.

- Está tudo bem, ninguém explodiu nada ainda. – e riu-se mais ao notar a reação especial a última palavra – Mary já deva ter acordado e posto as coisas em ordem.

- Se o humor dela for tão bom quanto o seu... – e deixou a frase no ar, mostrando sua recente falta de interesse, ou deveria dizer conformismo? Beijou o dedo que lhe era oferecido com adoração, sorrindo ao sentir o conde arrepiar.

Mas afinal, o jovem Heargraves era o mestre, não? De que lhe valeria o título, se não tentasse tomar as rédeas da situação?

O conde se inclinou, o mais sensualmente que conseguiu, cobrindo o corpo maior com o seu. Olhou fundo naqueles orbes únicos por um instante, depois tomou os lábios delicados com luxúria, forçando Riff a se deitar novamente. Escorregou uma das mãos por dentro do pijama, dedilhando o abdome trabalhado com lentidão, o peito forte, os mamilos...

- Apressadinho. – sussurrou o mordomo com um sorriso, quando o menor finalmente libertou seus lábios. Estalou um beijo na ponta do nariz arrebitado de seu mestre e o afastou delicadamente.

Cain piscou, incapaz de entender o que acontecera. Num segundo incitava o dono dos fios prata, no outro o via levantar e simplesmente sumir por uma passagem secreta no fundo do quarto.

_Como ele..._ – estava totalmente atônito. Provocara como sempre fazia no entanto, fora um fraco rubor, Riff não esboçara qualquer reação, nem mesmo um reles tremor percorreu seu corpo! Ao passo que o nobre já sentia a calça consideravelmente mais justa.

- Idiota! – arremessou o travesseiro contra a parede, no mesmo lugar em que o mais velho desaparecera a pouco. – _Será que sou mesmo apressado?_

A ponta fria do arrependimento se fez sentir, abrindo caminho lentamente até seu coração. Tratara Riff como uma puta qualquer, alguém pago para estar em seus lençóis por apenas uma noite. Mas não era assim que se sentia. Queria o mordomo para sempre ao seu lado, dormir e acordar com as batidas de seu coração, com o abraço forte e protetor.

Sim, nada lhe machucaria enquanto estivesse naqueles braços. A sombra dos incubus, não, nem mesmo a sombra de Aléxis poderia alcança-lo. Porque Riff era seu anjo. Ainda que suas asas fossem maculadas pelo rubro, para Cain o empregado sempre seria o ser mais puro desse mundo.

Então porque não o amava como tanto merecia?

Passara tantas noites se escondendo, fosse em prostíbulos ou mesmo em becos escuros, camuflando-se em meio a perfume e bebidas baratos que agora, quando finalmente tinha quem tanto queria ao seu lado, percebia que só sabia seduzir. Não sabia como fazer amor, apenas sexo.

Mas ambos mereciam mais.

Suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes. Acabou voltando sua atenção para o envelope de veludo negro esquecido no meio da cama. Curioso, abriu.

Os olhos verde-dourados se arregalaram levemente...

_XxX_

_Caro conde Cain C. Heargraves,_

_O marquês Laurence di Anjou formalmente o convida para seu baile anual de máscaras que realizar-se-á em seu castelo daqui a exatos dois dias..._

As safiras deixaram o papel impecavelmente branco, sabendo que nada mais de útil poderia ser extraído das rebuscadas letras douradas. Piscou confuso, sem saber porque Cain lhe fizera ler aquilo.

- Mestre?

- Me ofereceram dois convites. Basicamente estão me intimando a levar alguém. – comentou o conde, deixando o olhar se perder no pôr-do-sol que já se anunciava.

- Entendo. Mas, por acaso, conhece o marquês?

- Não, e isso não me agrada. Se insiste tanto para que eu vá acompanhado, deve ter algum interesse em Mary. – o desgosto do nobre era quase palpável. Quem esse tal marquês pensava que era para dar em cima de sua irmã desse jeito?

_Já não me basta Oscar? _

- Mas, se não levará a senhorita Mary, quem será sua acompanhante? – perguntou o mordomo, lutando bravamente para esconder o ciúme.

Porém, o conde apenas lhe deu um enigmático sorriso.

- É um baile de máscaras, Riff.

O mais velho abriu a boca, ensaiando meia dúzia de palavras antes de tornar a fechá-la, derrotado.

- Vou dar uma volta na cidade agora. – o tom do nobre continuava o mesmo, como se debatessem sobre o tempo ou algo ainda menos importante. – Enquanto isso, quero que pesquise tudo sobre esse tal de Laurence.

- Sim, mestre. – e fez uma reverência, preparando-se para sair. No entanto, mal deu as costas ao pequeno herdeiro e se viu abraçado por trás.

- Estamos sozinhos, Riff. – pediu, ainda que não entendesse as próprias palavras. Algo estava faltando, algo importante.

E o mais velho sabia exatamente o que era.

Voltou-se para o nobre, afagando-lhe as mechas negras. Acariciou a face alva com delicadeza, sorrindo ao ver a entrega nos olhos de sua doce criança.

- Eu te amo, Cain. – nada poderia ser dito mais baixo que essas poucas palavras, no entanto, nada também poderia ter tamanho valor. O mordomo inclinou-se devagar, tomando os lábios de seu senhor num beijo terno e inocente. Não aprofundou, não precisava, esse mero contato já transmitia tudo que queria dizer.

_XxX_

Os gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto, assustando os empregados que por ventura se aproximavam. Na cama, cercados por veludo negro, dois corpos se moviam como que possuídos pela própria Luxúria.

O cheiro de sexo já se tornara asfixiante e inebriante, nublando perigosamente os olhos róseos do marquês. No entanto, seu companheiro não parecia se importar ou mesmo notar, apenas continuando a usar daquele corpo, na tentativa de saciar um pouco de sua fome.

Mas os malditos olhos de gato continuavam a lhe assombrar.

- De novo. – ordenou, frio e implacável, como se falasse com um mero pedaço de carne. E, de fato, isso era tudo que lhe importava do marquês. Isso e sua preciosa festa.

Porque sabia que o conde viria.

E ele iria pagar por ter lhe desprezado.

Virou o corpo sobre si, penetrando-o com brutalidade. O nobre gritou, assustado e ferido pela investida de quem, pensava, estivera dominado até então.

Talvez não houvesse ilusão mais doce que pensar que aquelas safiras tão frias e cruéis realmente pertenciam a alguém.

Porém, também não poderia haver maior engano.

E, ainda que na manhã seguinte, o pobre Laurence não fosse se lembrar de nada além de distorcidas sensações de prazer, essa noite ele conheceria o pior dos infernos.

Não porque merecesse. Não porque gostasse.

Mas porque era assim que sua demoníaca companhia queria que fosse.

Cain que se preparasse...

Seria um baile inesquecível.

_XxX_

Os dois dias se passaram, rápidos como um borrão para o jovem Heargraves. Quando deu por si era hora de cumprir a pior tarefa de todas: contar a sua querida e "meiga" irmãzinha.

- Eu e o Riff vamos sair. Devemos voltar tarde, talvez só amanhã. – tentou ser direto, enquanto conseguia manter a voz firme.

A pequena dama continuou a folhear o livro, fingindo interesse. Não estava com ânimo para conversar com Cain agora. Mesmo seu irmão tendo voltado a ser como era antes de toda a confusão começar, mesmo que a seu modo o conde estivesse tentando se desculpar, ela não conseguia aceitar.

Porque Cain não conseguia _se_ aceitar.

E porque os infantis olhos azuis não conseguiam mais encarar seu único parente vivo, seu querido meio irmão, sem vê-lo como um idiota imaturo e paranóico.

Sim, havia percebido que ele e Riff tinham se acertado, e estava muito feliz. De fato talvez até desse saltinhos pelo quarto, dançando com um de seus grandes ursos de pelúcia em entusiasmadas piruetas. Mas só quando estivesse sozinha novamente.

Agora precisava mostrar ao conde seu erro, e rezar para que não tornasse a cometê-lo.

- Consegue vê-lo agora, meu irmão? – indagou de repente, os olhos ainda fixos no livro que fingia ler. Não estava disposta a mostrar pena.

No entanto, a pequena Mary também não sabia o peso de suas próprias palavras, pior, não tinha como saber. Como poderia? Nunca lhe fora contado.

Afinal, o conde não se abria com ninguém.

- O que quer dizer? – o jovem estava abalado, porém ainda lutando por controle. Sempre lutaria. Porque sua querida irmãzinha só conseguia ver a máscara, nunca seu verdadeiro eu, essência maldita dos Heargraves.

Mas era tarde demais.

- Abriu os olhos, Cain? Aprendeu que ele jamais irá te abandonar ou vou ter que fazer um desenho?

- Você é muito nova para entender essas coisas! – rebateu o moreno, ferido e irritado.

- Ah, mas eu entendo Cain! Entendo que você tem tanto medo de se machucar que prefere magoá-lo! Que se limita a fugir e se esconder como um garotinho chorão a encarar o que sempre esteve na sua frente! – a essa altura não restara nada da "pequena dama", apenas a fúria poderosa das crianças com os justos motivos dos adultos.

O conde fechou os olhos, se apoiando numa mesa próxima para não ir ao chão. Todo o seu corpo parecia doer, fraco demais para se sustentar. No entanto, nada se comparava com a dor das cicatrizes, agora tão pesadas que curvavam pouco a pouco seus ombros fracos e derrotados.

Mary caminhou até a porta, os saltos de seus sapatos estalando mesmo sobre o sofisticado carpete. Antes porém, parou ao lado do irmão.

- Se fechar-lhe os olhos outra vez, eu te mato. – disse em alto e bom tom, como que para se certificar que seu irmão realmente entendera. Não tinha medo das conseqüências. Era uma Heargraves apesar de tudo.

A porta foi aberta e se fechou. Dando-se por sozinho, o conde deixou os joelhos cederem.

_Eu fiz o mesmo que meu pai? Impus minhas vontades, sem ao menos considerar seus sentimentos?_ – a maldição que o envolvia nunca parecera tão pesada, tão profunda. Eram tantas sombras, tanta dor...não conseguia achar o caminho de volta.

Medo. Frio. Dor. Morte.

Perdido nesse labirinto de pura treva. Pisando em cacos de vidro azul.

Sozinho.

_Eu...eu lhe dei cicatrizes,Riff?_

- Cain...

Braços. Grandes e fortes e quentes. Conhecidos. Seu anjo estava de volta, envolvendo-o com suas brancas asas, trazendo-o para a luz uma vez mais. Porém...

- Quem lhe salvou quanto te condenei? – abriu os olhos revelando-os enevoados, quase febris. Sentia-se miserável. Quando conseguiria entender seu amado por si só?

O mordomo suspirou, renovando o abraço, fazendo seu pequeno mestre sentar em seu colo. O nobre logo tinha o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço e, sentia, lutava contra o choro.

- Não posso dizer que não me magoou, porque o fez. Muito. – começou a acariciar as costas de seu senhor, embalando-o como fizera tantos anos antes – Mas eu jurei estar ao seu lado, fosse no céu ou no inferno, e não me arrependo.

- Eu...eu nunca consigo dizer o que você precisa ouvir, não é?

- Você acertou meu nome durante todos esses anos. Se eu não te amasse isso me bastaria, mas eu o amo, o que o torna seu chamado ainda mais especial, porque sei que chamas apenas a mim.

- Mas, Riff...

- Shh. Eu me apaixonei por você. Não pelo herdeiro dos Heargraves ou pelo conde dos venenos mas por você, Cain. E nada vai mudar isso.

- Hn. Eu devia ter me declarado antes. – murmurou meio emburrado, saindo de seu esconderijo.

- Devia mesmo.

Sorriram, entendendo-se e completando-se como sempre fizeram. Trocaram um beijo rápido porém carregado de carinho, e se levantaram.

- Quer que eu lhe ajude a se arrumar, mestre?

O menino de olhos de gato sorriu.

- E não é esse o dever do mordomo?


	7. Chapter 6

N/A: E aqui estamos nós de novo! Nossa, fazia tanto tempo que eu não olhava para a cara dessa fic que eu tinha até esquecido do número de capítulos! Esse é o praticamente o penúltimo (talvez eu divida o último em duas partes, não sei .).

Carol1408 : hauauahuaha as pessoas dão pouco crédito a Mary, mas ela não é irmã do conde dos venenos a toa! E, como você mesmo disse, alguém tinha que dar uma prensa no Cain. O Riff é muito coração mole para fazer isso (99% das vezes).

Here we go...

* * *

Poisoned Rose

_- Capítulo 6 -_

Riff fitou o espelho, talvez pela centésima vez naquela noite, não acreditando no que estava fazendo. Quando o conde lhe dera a "leve impressão" de que iriam juntos ao baile, pensara que lhe acompanharia como sempre, ficando ao seu lado como o humilde serviçal que era. Nunca imaginou que seria obrigado a se passar por um nobre!

Agora aqui estava ele, vestindo um terno tão fino quanto o de seu mestre, num tom azul escuro que parecia o perfeito oposto de seus olhos. Uma cartola igualmente fina escondia as mechas prata, enquanto que um par de luvas brancas protegia a fina cicatriz. Se somasse tudo isso a máscara branca de rosto inteiro que teria que usar, tinha certeza de que ninguém o reconheceria.

Mesmo assim...

- Você é meu primo, duque Nearan que, por problemas de saúde sempre se mantém afastado. Como essa era uma de suas raras visitas a minha propriedade, achei uma boa idéia oferecer-lhe o convite a mais que me mandaram. – Cain repetiu de forma automática, cansado da insegurança de seu criado. Havia verificado a história vezes sem conta, não havia como ninguém contradizê-lo.

O mordomo suspirou rendido. Será que nunca conseguiria dizer não ao seu mestre?

- Pesquisei sobre o marquês como me pediu mas não descobri nada de especial. Aparentemente é só mais um nobre que gosta de bebidas e mulheres.

O jovem Heargraves assentiu, ajeitando a própria cartola. Vestia-se quase igual à Riff, diferenciando-se apenas pelo corte do terno negro e pela máscara, também negra, que cobriria apenas a área de seus olhos. No entanto, por mais que o dourado brilhasse ainda mais entre as sombras, para o conde era o elegante empregado que estava perfeito.

Talvez, até demais.

Cain começou a se sentir quente, o brilho predador tomando os olhos de gato como chama. Antes que percebesse, passou a contemplar tudo com apetite. Viu a calça que cobria as pernas longas e fortes, a cintura levemente marcada. Correu os olhos pelo paletó azul, lembrando da blusa de seda branca escondida por baixo, certo que a pele de sua lua seria ainda mais macia. Finalmente chegou a nuca exposta, tal pele lhe sendo revelada com modéstia e ainda fresca pelo banho recente, uma gota d'água a acariciando lentamente...

Mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar, rezando para que sua calça não estivesse tão apertada quanto parecia. Porque raios Riff tinha que ser tão sexy?

- Quer mesmo que eu vá? – o mordomo indagou, a voz rouca brincando entre provocação e preocupação. Por mais que derretesse ao se sentir desejado, uma cena de ciúmes poderia por tudo a perder.

- Eu sei me controlar, Riff. – resmungou o nobre, emburrado demais para encarar o alvo de seu crescente desejo. Parecia mais uma criança prometendo não fazer travessuras que o perigoso conde dos venenos.

O mais velho sorriu, deixando o espelho e caminhando até seu mestre. Ergueu as mãos e pôs-se a ajeitar a gravata do mais novo. Não que estivesse realmente torta, era apenas uma maneira de trazer o conde de volta sem que este percebesse.

O herdeiro suspirou, relaxando inconscientemente.

- Não saia do meu lado. – pediu num sussurro.

- Não sairei...mestre.

_XxX_

O salão reluzia em ouro e prata, digno da presença de um rei, ou mesmo vários. Gracejos eram ouvidos por todos os cantos, num burburinho formal regado a vinho e champanhe, mas infernal como os dos prostíbulos mais baixos.

Mãos eram apertadas e beijadas. Taças se chocavam em brindes pomposos e decorados, tão vazios quanto aqueles que os sugeriam. Palavras belas ecoavam, como que para esconder a verdadeira decadência que impregnava o lugar.

Mas isso, é claro, se você se der ao trabalho de notar. Porque, para os nobres que dançam e bebem, ou mesmo se enlaçam escondido nos corredores escuros, aquilo tudo não passava – e jamais passaria – de uma teatral e despretensiosa diversão.

Sorriu em escárnio, um segundo os dois sendo gastos por pena àqueles tolos que tão arrogantemente se julgavam superiores. No entanto sua atenção logo foi roubada pelo mais novo recém-chegado.

Seu pequeno anjo negro.

Escondeu-se nas sombras, deixando apenas sua máscara para trás. O palco estava armado, os atores em posição.

O espetáculo estava prestes a começar.

_XxX_

Cain suspirou, sendo percebido somente por sua sombra. Amaldiçoava seus olhos dourados que, mesmo entre pessoas que não conhecia, pareciam chamar a atenção como um número de circo qualquer.

_Pelo menos ninguém me reconheceu. Isso protege Riff._ – forçou-se a ver um ponto positivo antes que envenenasse alguém.

O braço do mais velho roçou no seu, num contato casual mas cheio de significado. Sorriu de canto, feliz pela discreta eficiência de seu amado.

- Jardim? – indagou o mordomo, lendo o aborrecimento nos olhos esverdeados. O conde tirou do bolso um pequeno relógio e o observou por um instante.

- Mais uma hora, nada mais. – sibilou de volta, antes de guardar o caro objeto e partir. Tinha coisas mais importantes que fazer além de cair na suposta armadilha do marquês.

As safiras brilharam, espelhando o sorriso que a máscara encobria. Sabia exatamente o que seu jovem mestre estava pensando. Talvez fosse hora de ceder.

O jardim os recebeu, meio operesco como todo o resto mas silencioso e deserto. Procuraram um banco afastado de olhares curiosos e se sentaram. Não havia mais nada além das poucas e fracas luzes que tentavam alcança-los e a grande mãe lua.

Cain tirou o terno, jogando-o displicentemente entre os dois, ficando apenas com uma blusa branca de mangas longas. Riff logo entendeu o recado e escorregou a mão por debaixo do tecido negro, envolvendo os dedos menores nos seus.

Os olhares se encontraram e sorriram, felizes como duas crianças fazendo travessuras, inocentes como só os apaixonados podem ser. Por um momento, o jardim se tornou um verdadeiro paraíso, escondendo os dois amantes do cruel mundo por trás da fina penumbra, dando o merecido alívio as suas penadas almas.

Infelizmente, bastou a chegada de outra alma, talvez até mais condenada, e tudo se transformou no mais puro inferno.

- Vejo que aceitou meu convite. – disse o recém-chegado, expondo-se ao luar e revelando os cabelos loiros claríssimos, bem como os gélidos e sensuais olhos azuis. Não usava máscara. Queria ser visto, lembrado e temido.

- Você? – o conde tentava manter a voz firme, mas era impossível disfarçar o que sentia. Soltou a mão que envolvia escondido e se levantou, encarando o loiro, incrédulo.

- Fico honrado por se lembrar de mim...Cain. – pronunciou o nome devagar, como se fosse o mais atraente veneno em seus lábios.

O mordomo se pôs de pé, postando-se ao lado de seu mestre e pronto para protegê-lo. Estava estragando seu disfarce, porém não se importava, tamanho perigo que sentia.

- Você deve ser o famoso Riff, estou certo? – continuou a provocar, como se tudo não passasse de um joguinho qualquer, uma aposta já ganha – Estou encantado em conhecê-lo. Eu sou Blue Rose.

- Riff... – o conde chamou, preocupado com as reações do mais velho. Viu o louro avançar e tirar-lhe a máscara sensualmente, revelando o rosto elegante e controlado de seu amante, agora de olhos fechados.

Por um instante, Cain pensou que houvesse perdido tudo.

Mas então, um fino sorriso surgiu nos lábios de seu servo. Um sorriso de escárnio. As safiras tornaram a se abrir, mostrando-se confiantes como nunca.

- E daí? – o mordomo perguntou simplesmente.

- Acha mesmo que pode fingir desinteresse? – o olhar da rosa mudara, a sombra da irritação sobrepujando o desdém.

- Não estou fingindo.

O jovem Heargraves engoliu seco, sentindo-se pequeno, impiedosamente esmagado entre os dois gigantes. Nem mesmo na noite em que se declarara vira Riff tão agressivo.

- Se é só isso que queria nos dizer, estamos de saída. – disse firme o nobre, decidido a separar os dois antes que tudo fugisse do controle.

- Ah, já vão? Pensei que fossemos reviver algumas lembranças... – e com um estalar de dedos mais homens apareceram. Eram apenas empregados e estavam desarmados mas seu tamanho era mais que o suficiente para intimidar.

- Me diga, você ainda tem aquelas cicatrizes, meu querido conde?

Riff cerrou os punhos. Seus oponentes riram, subestimando a ameaça. Cain apertou com foça sua bengala. Blue Rose sacou duas adagas.

Tinha início o caos.

O mordomo partiu pra cima dos capangas, apostando na velocidade e na agilidade. A falta de luz era uma faca de dois gumes, mas ele estava confiante em usá-la a seu favor. Enquanto isso, seu mestre revelou o espadim e deixou as armas se chocarem, digladiando-se com o que fora um dos piores erros da sua vida.

- Não devia estar ajudando alguém? – provocava o loiro, tentando desviar a atenção do conde. Este, apesar de não desviar os olhos um segundo sequer, retesava ainda mais os músculos, lutando contra si mesmo para não cair na óbvia armadilha. Contudo, não conseguia se impedir de dividir a atenção, apreensivo com os gemidos que escutava.

_Não é ele!_ – repetia para si cada vez que a dor reverberava na voz de alguém. Seria só questão de tempo?

As lâminas se separaram e se reencontraram, dessa vez numa troca de golpes rápidos e ferozes. O espadim era uma arma forte, porém o conde não era um mestre em seu manejo, ao passo que as adagas se mostravam escorregadias e traiçoeiras, tal como o loiro que as manejava.

- Me diga...Cain... – e mais uma vez aquele chamado lento e repugnante, perfurando seus ouvidos e o fazendo tremer de asco. – O quão importante ele é para você?

O riso baixo misturou-se com o silvo da lâmina, conforme o braço do loiro descia em arco. Cain só teve tempo de gritar:

- Riff!

As safiras opacas se arregalaram. Atordoado, ainda tentou esboçar uma reação mas o próximo soco o condenou ao chão, bem como os próximos que vieram.

- C- Cain! – a voz falhava, o fôlego perdido em meio a dor. No entanto, sequer notava, tudo que via era sangue.

Sangue nobre.

Os olhos de gato ainda fitavam preocupados o mordomo, sem entender o que acontecera. Não percebeu o rubro que manchava suas vestes até a rosa retirar a adaga de trás de seu ombro, dilacerando a carne mais uma vez.

E o grito finalmente ecoou.

- Tão previsível. – zombou o loiro, exibindo as duas armas que jamais deixaram suas mãos. Diante de si, o Heargraves lutava para se manter de pé, a camisa branca tornando-se mais e mais rubra.

Blue Rose trincou os dentes, anos de prática mantendo sua face satisfeita, apesar da confusão que lentamente tomava sua mente. Como um ser tão pateticamente frágil conseguira ferir seu poderoso orgulho? Onde estava o anjo negro altivo e imponente que lhe desprezara naquela noite, chamando por outro e lhe abandonando?

Permitiu-se um rápido olhar para o ser de cabelos prata. Ele era belo, não havia como negar, e parecia ter um controle de si mesmo igual ou mesmo maior que o próprio conde. No entanto, tal qual o jovem que servia, também não estava em boas condiçõ havia conseguido levantar, mas os golpes que sofrera cobravam seu preço. Os movimentos antes ágeis e precisos agora eram pesados, travados pela dor. Nesse ponto, ferir os outros era o mesmo que ferir a si mesmo, tamanho o dano que suportava.

Em meio a tudo isso, as safiras se encontraram. Contudo, mesmo que contra todas as chances, foi Blue Rose quem estremeceu. Porque o olhar de Riff não mudara. Ainda havia confiança e determinação. Ainda havia amor.

A rosa sorriu, desviando com facilidade do golpe que Cain armara durante sua pequena distração. Desarmou o nobre e o jogou no chão. O faria pagar de outra forma, e ainda destruiria aqueles olhos que tanto rivalizavam com os seus.

- Tragam-no aqui. – ordenou, mudando o objetivo da briga. Um dos homens já estava fora de combate, jogado e esquecido num canto qualquer. Os outros dois respiravam pesado mas ainda eram mais que o suficiente para sobrepujar o surrado mordomo.

- Riff.. – Cain chamou, a respiração entrecortada pela dor. Viu seu amado ser forçado a ajoelhar a sua frente, os braços firmemente presos às costas, a face bela ferida e sangrando.

- C- Cain... – o fôlego do maior também era pouco, limitando o chamado a um rápido arfar. Porém, era inegável a preocupação, tão presente e real quanto a própria lua, testemunha impassível sobre suas cabeças.

Os olhos se encontraram, ouro e safira brilhando como nunca, trocando juras de amor que jamais seriam postas em palavras. Estavam presos, dois pássaros numa gaiola de espinhos...

...espinhos de rosa...

O perfume, a voz, o toque, tudo em Blue Rose inebriava e distorcia, como se cada fibra de seu ser fosse feita única e exclusivamente para seduzir, enfeitiçando e condenando os desavisados. No entanto, para os amantes isso de nada importava, não agora que finalmente estavam juntos.

Se esse era o destino reservado por Deus, então que fosse feita a vontade divina. Céu ou inferno, nada disso tinha significado.

Eles estariam juntos.

Mas alguém não queria que fosse tão simples. Um belo, porém maculado anjo caído insistia em sua tola vingança, tentando torna-la o mais cruel possível. Estava tão cego, tão determinado a fazer das lágrimas dos outros sua escada de volta ao topo, que não percebeu o que realmente importava.

Como em tantas outras vezes...

Seria esta a última chance?

- Meu caro conde... – começou o loiro, um sorriso predador e satisfeito brincando em seus lábios finos. Guardou uma das adagas e tirou algo das vestes – Por acaso se lembra disto?

O sangue deixou o rosto do jovem herdeiro, tornando sua face pálida como a de um cadáver. Riff estremeceu, incapaz de refrear o impulso de desviar os olhos. A meia luz, um frasco com um líquido púrpura reluziu perigosamente.

- Sabe, eu dilui da última vez. – e foi se aproximando do nobre ajoelhado no chão, o corpo trêmulo em regozijo – Mas me diga: o que acha que aconteceria se alguém bebesse puro?

- Não se atreva! – gritou Riff, tentando inutilmente debater-se.

Porém, o plano do loiro era mais cruel.

Num movimento rápido, Blue Rose sentou atrás de Cain, mantendo as pernas dele presas entre as suas. Passou os braços para a frente do corpo pequeno, usando uma das mãos para descansar a adaga no pescoço de sua querida vítima, enquanto a outra oferecia o frasco de veneno ao mordomo.

- O que você prefere, Riff?

Os corações dos amantes pararam lentamente, congelando ante a bifurcação imposta em seus entrelaçados caminhos. Não havia uma solução, não havia o que fazer.

Iriam se separar.

- Perdão. – suspirou o servo, a dor suprema lhe rasgando o peito ao ver as lágrimas não derramadas de sua querida criança. Destampou o frasco com a boca e sorveu seu conteúdo.

Poderia mesmo fazer isso? Condenaria seu mestre a tamanho sofrimento, mesmo já sabendo o que lhe aconteceria? Seria dono das lágrimas de Cain por toda a eternidade?

_Não..._ – a garganta doeu, fechando em negação. O líquido queimava, tentando forçar passagem, mas sem sucesso.

- Engula. – pressionou o loiro, impaciente. Forçou um pouco a lâmina, abrindo um corte no pescoço fino.

_Não posso te abandonar._

- Beba logo!

- Riff...

_Não de novo._

- Junto.

As safiras apagadas piscaram, encarando o nobre com esforço. Mesmo com o veneno ainda preso em sua boca, começava a se sentir tonto.

- Me deixe ir junto, Riff. – pediu Cain, estendendo uma das mãos e acariciando o rosto ferido, contornando os lábios...

_Como?_ – a adaga tremia, tamanha a surpresa de Blue Rose. Não demorou muito e logo foi ao chão, caindo em meio a grama num baque surdo.

Mas eles já haviam decidido.

Cain continuou em frente, inclinando-se até o maior, envolvendo a face amada com suas pequenas mãos.

- Por favor... – sussurrou, os lábios roçando tamanha proximidade.

Riff fechou os olhos, uma lágrima solitária fugindo das pálpebras cerradas.

Beijaram-se.


	8. Capítulo 7

N/A: E aqui estamos. Sorry, Carol 1408, mas este é o último capítulo. Eu bem que tentei encontrar uma forma de dividí-lo, mas simplesmente não encontrei o lugar certo para fazer isso. Espero que, pelo menos, o final tenha ficado bom. E não bata do Blue Rose! i.i Ele vai ter o que merece u.u

E, se tem mais alguém aí acompanhando essa fic, ainda dá tempo! O balão amarelo no fim da página faz milagr

* * *

Poisoned Rose

_- Capítulo 7 -_

_Não me deixe!_

_Não vá!_

_Fique comigo._

_Me dê a mão..._

As línguas se acariciaram, dividindo a lágrima da morte, cada um ganhando sua parte do tesouro dos desesperados.

Duas almas condenadas.

_Eu te amo._

Mas não havia medo, não havia raiva ou tristeza. Só havia escuridão e mãos dadas. Ninguém mais os separaria.

Juntos para sempre.

A melhor das maldições. A dádiva do anjo.

Contudo, o suposto anjo não aceitava. Como poderia? Era a morte, não era? Esquecimento, vazio...pó.

Solidão.

Porque ninguém disse que ficariam juntos. Que garantias tinham de que suas mãos não seriam separadas, fosse por anjos ou demônios? Nada. Não havia certeza, não existiam chances.

Não havia nada.

Mesmo assim...

_Parem..._

Entregar-se ao amado. Se deixar entender, completar...

_Vocês não vão partir desse jeito. Não podem!_

Fechar os olhos, nem que só uma vez.

Fazer um pedido.

Acreditar numa jura de amor.

_Parem...parem..._

Acreditar nos olhos cor de mel.

- Parem!

Cain foi agarrado e erguido pela camisa, o rosto agora a centímetros do loiro. Riff foi ao chão, ignorado enquanto tossia fraco em meio a grama.

Púrpura manchou o verde.

Porém, Blue Rose só percebeu quando viu como o conde apertava os próprios lábios.

- Mald...!

O jorro escapou, ganhando o ar por não mais que um segundo, alcançando as safiras e corroendo-as num grito agourento. Tudo se foi, consumido como pétalas em chamas, até que não restasse mais nada. Nem perfume nem carne, somente escuridão.

Apenas pó.

Os joelhos cederam. As mãos buscaram o rosto. Contudo, o estrago já fora feito, nada restara para ser salvo.

A lamúria que se seguiu ante tal verdade foi horrenda demais para ser descrita, incapaz de ser posta em palavras até mesmo pelo mais cruel dos homens. Ela durou uma pequena eternidade e, quando terminou, pareceu ecoar por toda a criação.

O pranto de um anjo caído.

Será que Deus o ouviria?

Apiedados pelo sofrimento, assustados pelo horror presenciado e temendo por sua própria salvação, os homens prontamente partiram, correndo as cegas com o companheiro desacordado e o líder arruinado. Se foram, acobertados pelas sombras mas as temendo mais que nunca.

Porque somente na escuridão os olhos dourados conseguem brilhar.

Mesmo assim, o motivo de tal pavor se permitiu ceder, caindo de joelhos quando se deu por salvo. Piscou lentamente, como que se conectando ao mundo a sua volta mais uma vez, sentindo o luar e a brisa que brincavam com seus cabelos negros. Ao longe, a música continuava a ecoar.

Sorriu misterioso, como sempre. Nada havia mudado. O mundo continuava do mesmo jeito que deixara, seguindo em seu caminho pacato e monótono.

- Cain?

O chamado fraco e preocupado era tudo que o jovem precisava para acordar por completo. Levantou-se, meio tonto pelo veneno, e ajudou Riff a fazer o mesmo, verificando rapidamente o estado de seu serviçal. Depois cambaleou até o esquecido terno, voltando com um pequeno frasco.

- Permita-me. – pediu o mordomo, tomando o vidro das pequenas mãos de seu senhor, num gesto tão delicado que mais parecia um carinho. Um sorriso leve brincava em seu rosto. Agora entendia porque vira o conde carregando o frasco sempre consigo pelos últimos dias. Parece que tanta paranóia compensara afinal.

- Eu não vou tomar primeiro, Riff. – o nobre anunciou, tentando se impor. No entanto, a voz hesitante quebrava sua postura. Sabia que não teria como evitar, caso o mais velho forçasse.

Porém, o belo dono das safiras apenas sorriu, como se tal birra fosse não só previsível como insignificante. O azul calmo brilhou em malícia, tornando-se um predador a altura dos orbes esverdeados.

- Riff? – o jovem estranhava o silêncio cada vez mais. O que sua lua estaria aprontando?

Antes que pudesse indagar, o mordomo sorveu o líquido claro de uma só vez. Depois tomou os lábios do nobre, num beijo tão necessitado quanto o possível. O antídoto se dividiu, espalhando-se pelas bocas unidas. Não deixava um sabor amargo, apenas a doce essência que as almas compartilhavam.

E foi assim que a lua os viu pela última vez, antes de se esconder entre as nuvens, dando privacidade aos dois amantes.

_XxX_

Beijos e ofegos ecoavam timidamente, tornando-se mais sexys conforme as roupas eram esquecidas pelo chão. Estavam sozinhos, escondidos num dos muitos quartos secretos, iluminados apenas por pequenas e inseguras velas.

- Riff... – o conde suspirou, sentindo o mais velho a suas costas, beijando as velhas cicatrizes como se fossem feridas abertas em sua própria pele, o cuidado redobrado quando se aproximava da área enfaixada.

Era tão estranho, tão...novo. Ainda que fosse o momento para algo mais, receber esses carinhos despretensiosos era tão bom. Como se seu amardo limpasse as lágrimas que sua alma vertera em tantos anos de solidão, curando-lhe dos mais profundos e antigos males.

_Isso é fazer amor?_ – a mente enevoada se indagava, tentando achar uma maneira de retribuir.

Já o mordomo apenas sorria contra a pele marcada, inebriado pelo seu sabor, feliz por poder oferecer o conforto que seu mestre tanto precisava. Sim, depois de anos a fio finalmente conseguira.

Completos.

Beijaram-se novamente, acariciando o corpo um do outro sem pressa. Apenas se deixavam conhecer entre suspiros satisfeitos, um envolvendo o outro em suas asas. Brancas ou negras, não fazia diferença.

As mãos se entrelaçaram, os olhos...

- Me deixe vê-lo. – o mais velho pediu, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos as pálpebras fortemente cerradas. Haviam chegado à parte decisiva.

A última barreira estava prestes a cair.

Porém, para derrubá-la, Riff precisaria de seu querido mestre consigo, os olhos dourados dizendo o que se passava dentro de sua amada criança.

Temia tanto feri-lo.

Mas Cain estava longe, relembrando momentos e rostos que queria esquecer. Dividira tantos leitos e sempre se preocupara em esconder as cicatrizes, sequer lembrando de seus olhos amaldiçoados. No entanto, agora que era Riff a estar consigo achava tão...sujo. Não, não podia obrigar o amado a encará-lo num momento como esse.

- Não. – suspirou triste. Queria tanto ver sua lua, mas não podia machucá-lo desse jeito.

- Olhe para mim. – pediu novamente, deixando que uma ponta de tristeza ecoasse em sua apaixonada voz. Cobriu o menor com o próprio corpo, sempre com o cuidado de não pressionar demais, e encostou ambas as testas.

- Riff... – o nobre chamou fraco, reagindo ao contato.

- Por favor, Cain. – soprou a insistência sobre os lábios finos e entreabertos, causando ainda mais arrepios ao herdeiro Heargraves. Este, não agüentando mais reprimir o desejo do amado, abriu uma pequena fresta entre os cílios negros.

Entretanto, mal o rosto de Riff entrou em foco e os olhos de gato se arregalaram de surpresa.

- C- como? – indagou confuso, tocando com dedos trêmulos o rosto a sua frente.

As safiras haviam sumido, clareando ainda mais até beirarem o branco, tão etéreas quanto a névoa e o luar.

- Foram seus olhos que me fizeram vê-lo. Naquele mundo frio e sombrio, foram eles que me mostraram a luz, Cain. – confessou o mordomo, com a mesma paixão de quem fazia uma jura de amor – E você, mestre? Consegue amar estes olhos tão estranhos?

O conde sorriu com doçura, gesto que deixou até mesmo sua fiel sombra sem palavras.

- Sempre.

As bocas se uniram, num inocente selinho. O dono dos cabelos prateados se posicionou, começando a tomar o nobre lentamente. Avançava o mais delicado que podia, o autocontrole posto a prova a cada centímetro ganho. Usava uma das mãos para manter o menor em posição, enquanto a outra distribuía leves carícias.

Porém, por mais cuidadoso que fosse, Cain não conseguiu evitar um gemido de dor quando sentiu Riff por completo.

- E-estou bem. – apressou-se em dizer o jovem, o coração falhando uma batida ao ver a sombra da culpa cruzar aqueles olhos tão claros.

O servo suspirou, lutando bravamente contra o desejo que lhe ardia o peito. Escondeu o rosto no pescoço de marfim, tentando não parecer fraco ante seu amor e senhor. Prendeu a respiração por um momento e, por fim, perguntou.

- Quer parar?

- Não. – o conde tentou por toda a confiança no pequeno sussurro, sabendo que Riff recuaria a qualquer sinal de dúvida. A dor em si já havia sumido, deixando apenas a tensão que era o corpo incomodado tentando adivinhar o que estava por vir.

Mas Cain nunca fizera amor. Não, por mais inteligente que fosse, jamais poderia adivinhar o que estava por vir.

As mãos do maior se esgueiraram por entre os lençóis, se espalmando nas costas marcadas. Antes mesmo que a dúvida surgisse, Riff já havia erguido ambos num movimento firme mas delicado, sentando-se na cama com o jovem conde em seu colo.

O nobre gemeu algo inteligível, perdido entre o prazer que era ter o membro deliciosamente esmagado entre os corpos e o desconforto, cada vez mais distante, causado por seu amado. Sem perceber, começou a ondular os quadris, tentando conseguir mais de sua lua.

- Cain... – o mordomo não conseguiu manter a voz firme, chamando seu senhor num meio gemido estrangulado. Fechou os dedos na cintura esguia, conduzindo seu mestre, ensinando o caminho para o prazer. E sua criança aprendia rápido. Deus! Como aprendia...

- Ah. – a franja prata grudava na pele suada, deixando o mais velho ainda mais sexy e roubando o fôlego que ainda restara no jovem. As íris brancas lhe espiando furtivas, os lábios entreabertos, as faces coradas...

Incapaz de agüentar tamanha tentação, as mãos pequenas trouxeram aquele corpo ainda mais pra perto, num frenesi quase insano. Alguns dedos se esconderam entre os cabelos curtos e úmidos da nuca, puxando com firmeza, enquanto os outros desciam pelas costas fortes, as unhas marcando a pele lisa. Viu Riff morder o lábio, mas não soube se de prazer ou dor. Não conseguia pensar. Era todo instinto, todo sensações e carícias. Um náufrago esquecido a deriva no mais desconhecido dos mares.

Mas era Riff.

E isso de alguma forma tornava tudo mais claro, mais fácil e vivo.

_Meu coração._ – não sabia se realmente pensara nisso ou mesmo porque, porém fez como este ordenara. Tomou os lábios do outro com carinho, sentindo o amado relaxar, gemendo em sua boca num sopro de confiança e prazer.

Foi nesse momento, quando as velas se apagaram e todo o resto se desfez, deixando apenas as mãos entrelaçadas. Quando os movimentos finalmente ficaram rápidos demais e os olhos se encontraram, brilhando febris pela entrega, necessidade de estar junto que consumia a ambos até que nada restasse. Sim, quando o ar se foi num último gemido, as bocas separadas deixando ecoar a fusão e explosão dos seres numa mistura de ambos os nomes, é que a mais antiga das barreiras cedeu.

O fim.

O começo, a promessa.

Riff deitou seu pequeno mestre com cuidado na cama, os braços trêmulos tornando a tarefa mais lenta e difícil que o normal. Estava a um passo de se afastar, deixando o calor que ainda lhe envolvia, quando sentiu os braços finos se apossando de suas costas.

O mais velho sorriu. Estalou um beijo sobre os lábios do nobre e permitiu se acomodar sobre o menor.

- Riff. – Cain ronronou, adorando sentir a respiração ainda falha em seu pescoço. Suas mãos percorreram mais as costas largas, tentando retribuir o carinho, porém pararam ao encontrar um caminho úmido.

- Desculpe. – suspirou o conde, encarando as pontas dos dedos manchados de rubro – Você se preocupou tanto mas fui eu que lhe feri.

- Sou eu que devo lhe pedir perdão, mestre.

- Por quê?

Os corpos se moveram, separando-se por fim, deixando ambos deitados de frente um para o outro. Os olhos se encontraram, cada qual temeroso ao seu próprio modo.

- Eu não queria que me acompanhasse na morte. – confessou, acariciando o rosto do amado – Somente naquela hora percebi o quão cruel seria abandonar-lhe.

As palavras calaram fundo no jovem conde, fazendo o coração falhar uma batida. Desconcertado, se desfez do toque, sentando-se na cama de costas para o amante, a silhueta iluminada pela única vela que restara.

- Só percebeu agora? – indagou debochado, tentando extravasar um pouco da angústia que sentia. Sim, porque não fora apenas Riff que percebera algo naquele terrível instante.

Não era só Riff que estava sendo cruel.

Um frio demoníaco brotou em seu peito, fazendo a alma trincar e congelar. Ante seus olhos, observando-o da escuridão, estava a verdade crua e inegável. Não importava o quanto desejasse não ver, ela continuaria lá.

Era o caminho que haviam escolhido.

Não havia mais volta.

Não havia saída.

O mordomo suspirou, a empatia cultivada por anos lhe dando uma idéia do que sua querida criança sentia. Tocou-lhe o ombro bom, tentando trazer-lhe para perto, mas o conde não se moveu.

- Pare de se culpar. – sussurrou por fim, uma nota de mágoa maculando a voz límpida.

- Você não se perdoaria. – rebateu o nobre, as mãos pálidas apertando os lençóis.

- Talvez, mas me conformaria com um pedido seu.

Silêncio e sombra reinaram, absolutos por uma pequena eternidade. Os corações batiam apertados, feridos pela mesma flecha, consumidos pelos mesmos medos. Era um ciclo vicioso. Sempre que protegessem o amado, o fariam chorar.

O amor que nutriam era mais forte que a vida.

Mas suas almas eram frágeis como puro cristal.

O mais velho se moveu, abrindo caminho entre os lençóis de seda. Abraçou seu querido dono por trás, descansando o queixo em seu ombro bom.

- Quer esquecer?

- Não consigo. Você também não. – a voz do nobre era puro pesar.

- Então lute comigo.

Os olhos esverdeados se arregalaram. Assustado, Cain fez menção de se virar mas os braços fortes o impediram, envolvendo-o com ainda mais força.

- Me ajude a proteger esse sentimento. Lute por ele com todas as forças, por cada mínima esperança que ainda existir. Só desista se um milagre nos for negado e o último dos suspiros deixar meus lábios.

- Riff...

- Eu farei o mesmo por você, Cain. Lhe acompanharei aonde for mas somente na hora certa, porque não quero lhe fazer chorar.

O nobre virou o rosto, capturando os lábios do amado, num beijo necessitado e urgente, como se a fúria de Deus estivesse prestes a desabar sobre suas cabeças e esse fosse o último e derradeiro momento.

_Como se fosse a última vez._ – pensou o jovem, prometendo a si mesmo que jamais beijaria seu amor de outra forma.

Se separaram, carentes de ar mas completos em espírito. As mãos se procuraram e se envolveram, os olhos brilharam em muda entrega. O amor voltara, transbordando em suspiros que ecoariam pelo resto da noite, e que os acompanhariam por toda a eternidade.

_XxX_

A figura caminhava entre a névoa londrina, os passos ecoando solitários na rua deserta. Porém, ainda que houvesse uma multidão a lhe cercar não faria diferença. E não se tratava apenas da espessa neblina.

O galope de um cavalo foi ouvido, ecoando de algum lugar qualquer. Os passos continuaram firmes.

_Pare!_

O homem parou, e o animal e seu cavaleiro passaram a centímetros de seu corpo, tão rápido que abriram um rasgo na cortina etérea e branca. Os fios loiros dançaram no ar como se não tivessem peso, um pequeno sorriso iluminando a face de traços celestiais.

Virou o rosto para o lado e agradeceu, os olhos ainda e sempre fechados. Não precisava mais deles.

- Vamos?

O aperto em sua mão se intensificou em muda concordância. Os passos voltaram a ecoar, firmes e confiantes. Logo a figura sumira, desfazendo-se na névoa, o som se embaralhando e distanciando.

O anjo caído.

O amado guardião.


End file.
